To: You
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: John briefly loses his voice and communicates with Sherlock via text. Their relationship only builds from there. Sherlock/John.


So I was attempting to fill a request on the** Make Me a Monday **prompt on** SherlockBBC** on livejournal, but I got distracted when I had John send Sherlock a txt in the story and I was like 'I want to write a whole story like this!' So I did. And here it is.

And when I think about it, me getting distracted is perfect since the story I was trying to write revolved around the idea of Sherlock getting distracted by things. ^_^

...

**To: You**

_John briefly loses his voice and communicates with Sherlock via text. Their relationship only builds from there. Sherlock/John._

…

…

**To: Sherlock**

**5:34 PM**

I blame you.

.

**To: John**

**5:34 PM**

How so? SH

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**5:35 PM**

I lost my voice yelling after you so much.

**.**

**To: John**

**5:35 PM**

I fail to see how that is my fault. SH

**.**

**To: SherlocK**

**5:39 PM**

You never include me in the plans. I turn around and you're gone and I chase you and I call after you. And then I yell at criminals. And I yell to Mrs. Hudson. And I yell at you. See?

**.**

**To: John**

**5:40 PM**

Not my fault you can't keep your mouth shut. SH

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**5:40 PM**

Yes it is.

**.**

**To: John**

**5:40 PM**

No it isn't. SH

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**5:41 PM**

Btw, I know it's you so you don't need to add SH to the end of every message.

**.**

**To: John**

**5:41 PM**

Yes I do. SH

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**5:42 PM**

No. Really. You don't.

**.**

**To: John**

**5:42 PM**

Yes. I do. You wouldn't understand. SH

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**5:44 PM**

w/e you're just being difficult because you can be. I'm going to bed.

…

…

**To: John**

**8:14 AM**

Good morning. No voice this morning still. SH

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**8:16 AM**

Thought about this last night. Why are you texting me and not just talking?

**.**

**To: John**

**8:16 AM**

I prefer to txt. SH

**.**

**To: John**

**8:26 AM**

Make me some of that tea as well. SH

…

…

**To: Sherlock**

**6:56 PM**

Why are there fingers in the microwave?

**.**

**To: John**

**6:57 PM**

An experiment. SH

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**6:58 PM**

I guessed that. But why are they sitting in the microwave?

**.**

**To: John**

**6:58 PM**

Because that's where you put things to test the effects of microwave radiation on human skin. Don't be dim. SH

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**7:00 PM**

Don't be a prat. Why can't you move them until you're using them? I want to reheat last night's leftovers.

**.**

**To: John**

**7:02 PM**

Make me some too. SH

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**7:02 PM**

Two inches? Really? Two inches between us and you TXT me that? You're strange.

**.**

**To: John**

**7:03 PM**

Are you surprised? SH

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**7:03 PM**

No. Now eat your dinner.

…

…

**To: Sherlock**

**10:11 AM**

I think my voice is coming back at abit.

**.**

**To: John**

**10:11 AM**

Good. SH

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**10:12 AM**

I'm glad. The flat's too quiet with only you to make noise in it.

**.**

**To: John**

**10:12 AM**

Agreed. SH

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**10:12 AM**

Agreed?

**.**

**To: John**

**10:13 AM**

Quiet is usually conducive to my thinking, but now I find I dislike it. I have no skull and now I have no blogger. SH

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**10:14 AM**

I thought you thought I was dim.

**.**

**To: John**

**10:14 AM**

Everyone is. You just happen to be a bit brighter than most. SH

**.**

**To: John**

**10:15 AM**

Sometimes. SH

**.**

**To: John**

**10:17 AM**

Stop smiling. You make it impossible to concentrate on biochemistry.

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**10:17 AM**

You didn't sign your name that time.

**.**

**To: John**

**10:17 AM**

SH. SH

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**10:18 AM**

Idiot

…

…

**To: John**

**9:42 AM**

Bored. SH

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**9:58 AM**

I'm at work.

**.**

**To: John**

**9:59 AM**

Multitask. SH

**.**

**To: John**

**10:16 AM**

You've put your phone in silent mode. How dull. SH

**.**

**To: John**

**11:23 AM**

Buy peroxide. Running low. SH

**.**

**To: John**

**1:44 PM**

Washing up needs doing. SH

**.**

**To: John**

**3:20 PM**

Got a case. See you tonight. Dinner? SH

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**4:49 PM**

You. No self control. Get a hobby. See you at dinner.

**.**

**To: John**

**5:01 PM**

I have a hobby. SH

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**5:02 PM**

Aren't you on a case right now?

**.**

**To: John**

**5:02 PM**

Yes. It's simple. SH

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**5:03 PM**

Ok. What is your hobby? What you're doing now doesn't count.

**.**

**To: John**

**5:04 PM**

You. SH

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**5:07 PM**

What?

…

…

**To: John**

**8:44 PM**

Hungry. SH

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**8:45 PM**

Then make something.

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**8:45 PM**

You do know I have my voice back now…right?

**.**

**To: John**

**8:46 PM**

Busy. Make something for me. SH

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**8:47 PM**

I'm working on my blog. Make something yourself. And you never answered my question.

**.**

**To: John**

**8:47 PM**

This is more fun. SH

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**8:48 PM**

Alright. Alright. Fine. We'll text. :)

**.**

**To: John**

**8:51 PM**

I was thinking sandwiches. SH

…

…

**To: John**

**3:57 PM**

I like you, Dr. Watson. SH

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**3:59 PM**

I like you too?

**.**

**To: John**

**4:02 PM**

Don't leave me.

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**4:03 PM**

Who said I was leaving? Are you high?

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**4:07 PM**

Who said I was leaving?

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**4:15 PM**

Sherlock. Really. Who said it?

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**4:27 PM**

It's not true. I'm not leaving.

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**4:54 PM**

I'm on my way back now. You haven't txt'd back. What's going on, Sherlock?

**.**

**To: DI Lestrade**

**5:26 PM**

Where is Sherlock?

…

…

**To: Sherlock**

**11:42 PM**

You're an idiot.

**.**

**To: John**

**10:22 AM**

What a thing to wake up to. And in a hospital, no less. SH

**.**

**To: John**

**10:30 AM**

Are you not speaking to me? SH

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**10:31 AM**

I shouldn't. You nearly got yourself killed!

**.**

**To: John**

**10:33 AM**

Hardly. It was a scratch. SH

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**10:34 AM**

You got shot, Sherlock! Shot! That is not a scratch! You nearly died!

**.**

**To: John**

**10:35 AM**

Where are you? SH

**.**

**To: John**

**10:37 AM**

John? SH

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**10:38 AM**

I'm in the hall.

**.**

**To: John**

**10:38 AM**

Good. Stay there. SH

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**10:39 AM**

Not that I like seeing you all banged up, but why?

**.**

**To: John**

**10:39 AM**

I told you. I prefer to txt.

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**10:39 AM**

Ok.

**.**

**To: John**

**10:40 AM**

Don't send such pointless txts, John. SH

**.**

**To: John**

**10:41 AM**

I meant what I sent you before. SH

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**10:42 AM**

I meant what I sent, too.

**.**

**To: John**

**10:43 AM**

You included a question mark. SH

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**10:45 AM**

Don't be difficult, Sherlock. I meant it. I like you too. And I won't leave you. Why would you think I would leave you?

**.**

**To: John**

**10:46 AM**

You've considered it. SH

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**10:46 AM**

It has crossed my mind. Yes. But I would never leave you.

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**10:50 AM**

So you can't leave me either.

**.**

**To: John**

**10:51 AM**

I won't. SH

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**10:51 AM**

Swear to me, Sherlock.

**.**

**To: John**

**10:52 AM**

Swears and promises are pointless. They are no more binding than mere words. SH

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**10:52 AM**

Please.

**.**

**To: John**

**10:53 AM**

I swear to you, John Watson, I will not leave you. SH

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**10:57 AM**

Good. Can I come in now so we can actually talk?

**.**

**To: John**

**10:58 AM**

I suppose. If you want to be dull. SH

**.**

**To: Sherlock**

**11:00 AM**

Sometimes 'dull' is just what people need.

…

…

Fin.

Let me know what you think.


End file.
